Flash Fanfiction Drabbles
by Zelgadis55
Summary: A collection of random universe drabbles inspired by Flash Fanfiction challenges at the LiteraryFanFiction group on DA. Drabble 4 - 'Haunted houses sit atop every corner and jack-o-lanterns abound.' For the first time, 9 yr old Mikey is topside for Halloween but he and his brothers were meant to stick together. 2k12 'verse. 500 words. Thoughts, comments and concrit always welcome.
1. Hyped Up - 6 Feb 2015 (2k12)

Rating: PG (for one minor word)

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 2k12 - Leo, Raph and Donnie talk over their concern about the relationship of sugar and Mikey's hyperactivity. Exactly 300 words.

Written for Flash-Fan-Fiction-Friday-2-6-15 at the **LiteraryFanFiction **group on Deviant Art.

This is my first time joining this challenge. This week's challenge is 'Excellent Adjectives'. I chose to include the four following words from the available list.

Irksome: annoying  
Puckish: impish  
Petulant: rude, ill humoured  
Tremulous: nervous, trembling, timid, sensitive

* * *

**Hyped Up**

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello sat in the kitchen glumly watching Michelangelo shovel spoonful after spoonful of 'Frosted Chocolate Sugar Snap Bombs' into his mouth with gusto over breakfast. Yesterday, in their opinion, was a particularly trying day as the irrepressible turtle's hyperactivity had been at an almost all-time high.

Once training ended, the pranks had been almost non-stop and their puckish brother had been bouncing around, poking, questioning and just plain being irksome all damn day long.

"Remind me," Leo ventured finally, "just why is it we that let him eat that stuff?"

Raph's and Donnie's eyes drifted from their seemingly oblivious brother to land on Leo.

"You obviously haven't tried taking it away from him lately." Raph grumbled petulantly. It didn't matter what threats or force he used, Michelangelo always bounced back and 'forgot' about it within minutes and not even the cutest, whining puppy could outdo Mikey when the spirited turtle wanted something badly enough.

"To be honest," Donnie began hesitantly, "I'm not entirely certain taking sugar away from him would make much, if any, difference anyway. If you recall, Mikey has always been hyper, even before we discovered 'human' food."

Donnie squirmed slightly under the intense scrutiny of his older brothers. "However, I would need to run elaborate tests to make absolutely certain of this. His worst day though, was just before our fourteenth Mutation Day; a full year before we started eating anything but algae and worms." Donnie shuddered at the memory.

Three sets of eyes wandered tremulously back to their youngest brother who was happily scraping and slurping the last of the milk and cereal flavoured sugar from his chipped bowl.

"On the bright side," Leonardo spoke up confidently, "at least he's never gotten into the coffee or discovered energy drinks."


	2. Pining for a Season - 20 Mar 2015 (2k3)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: A bored Mikey is to be entertained.

Summary: 2k3 - "I'm so booored! Raphie, entertain me!" With two brothers fed up with winter, Leo has to come up with a solution.

Written for Flash Fan Fiction Friday 20 March 2015 at **LiteraryFanFiction** on DA This week's theme is spring, in any connotation.

* * *

**Pining for a Season**

"I'm so booored!" Michelangelo cried out melodramatically. "Raphie, entertain me!" he demanded, whining loudly as he clung tightly to his brother's left biceps.

Raphael scowled and pushed his irritating brother away, "Go entertain yourself an' by that, I mean if you try an' prank me again, you'll really find out what it's like to be bored when I break your damn thumbs!"

Mikey leaned away in mock horror, knowing Raphael didn't really mean it, "Then how will I ever play video games, Raphie?"

Raph grunted in annoyance, "Somethin' to think about then, huh?" He leaned over and flicked Mikey's forehead with a single finger, "an' don't call me Raphie!"

At the moment Mikey yelled in 'pain', Leonardo entered the room, strained patience filling his features. He sighed, "What's wrong now?"

"He's bored." Raphael pointed at Michelangelo accusingly.

"And Raphie's going stir crazy." Mikey immediately returned the gesture, poking his tongue out. "He just threatened to break my thumbs!"

Leo groaned and sat down on a nearby chair, "You two seriously need to learn to play nice. Why don't you go do something?"

"Nothing to do..." Mikey muttered petulantly.

"Too cold to go topside." Raph responded shortly, looking away from his brothers towards the lair door.

"Yeah! Tell me about it! This winter is seriously dragging, dudes!" Mikey burst out in complaint. "I wish spring would hurry up and arrive!"

Leo chuckled, "I thought you loved winter, Mikey?"

"I do!" Mikey insisted. "When I can go out and play in the snow but it's too cold even for that lately."

Raph added, "Hate to admit it but shell-for-brains is actually right for once. Stay out any longer than fifteen minutes and everythin' starts goin' numb," he paused, "which come to think of it, explains a lot about Mikey's brain."

"Jerk!" Mikey returned good naturedly.

"I see..." Leo mused, realising Mikey and Raph's complaints were valid. The last three weeks had been particularly harsh outside and as a result, they had barely left the lair except for retrieving essential supplies from April's. Then Leo felt a smile slowly spread across his face as an idea came to him.

"How about this?" he ventured carefully, watching as both excitable brothers turned their full attention onto him, interest lighting up their eyes. "How about after the snow melts, when spring really comes into season, as a family we go up to the farm? Naturally we'll also invite April and Casey to come with us."

"Sounds good. It'll be nice to get away," Raph tentatively smiled, actually relaxing slightly at the suggestion.

"Yeah, sounds great, Leo but that's well over a month away!" Mikey complained. "What about now?"

Leo's smile widened, "Now is when we plan the trip."


	3. Caught Out - 22 May 2015

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: "They were forecasting a fierce storm for tonight, with wind gusts up to seventy miles per hour or more." The four brothers find themselves caught away from home during a storm. Word Count 500

Written for **Flash Fan Fiction Friday 22 May '15** at LiteraryFanFiction at DA. This week's theme is **"Heroes of the Storm"**! We could include either word 'hero' or 'storm' in our 4F (or, of course, both). I chose to include both.

* * *

**Caught Out**

Bone weary and covered in bruises and cuts, the four turtles had been on their way home from what was meant to have been an ordinary patrol when they were caught in a sudden, vicious storm. Due to still being so far from the lair, they quickly sought shelter from the driving rains and strong, gusty winds within an old, leaky, rooftop shed.

Mikey and Donnie sat huddled together on the floor, shivering and attempting to share their limited body heat while Raph and Leo stood apart, seemingly aloof and trying to ignore their own chills. Luckily no one's injuries were severe and only one brother had a cut requiring stitches. They had made do for now by bandaging each other up with what was on hand.

There was an exceptionally loud creaking from the old wood surrounding the quartet of ninja and Mikey stared anxiously towards the noise, concern filling his maskless blue eyes. "You don't think it'll blow away, do you?" He addressed all three but looked toward his knowledgeable sibling for the actual answers.

"This structure has been here for a long time, Mikey and doubtless it's survived many storms..."

"I hear a but in your voice, Don," Mikey accused, immediately pouncing on the uncertainty. "Leo? Raph? You hear a but too, don't you?"

Raph scowled, "The only butt I hear is the one askin' the stupid questions."

Leo shifted uneasily, "The wind does sound as though it's picking up..."

Donnie nodded tiredly, "They were forecasting a fierce storm for tonight, with wind gusts up to seventy miles per hour or more. Normally we should have been home hours before it was predicted to hit..."

Without warning, a particularly strong squall struck the small, dilapidated building, causing it to rattle violently and tools to tumble noisily from the shelving. Mikey was glad to see he wasn't the only one startled.

"That's it!" Leo spoke suddenly, "I'm going home for the Battle Shell. If things get too bad, make for the sewers and wait for me to get back to pick you up."

"That's insane, Leo," Donnie insisted in that calm, matter-of-fact tone. "It's too dangerous to travel across the rooftops right now and even if you made it safely down to street level for the safer route, it would still take a couple of hours, perhaps longer, if there is flooding in the sewers."

"We'll just ride this out here," Raph said stubbornly. "If it comes down to it, then we'll leave _together_."

Mikey looked at each of his brothers, starting with Donnie and ending with Leo. He smiled and leant forward, stretching out to grab Leo's hand and pull him down to the ground into his and Donnie's huddle. He noticed Donatello follow his example and reach out to their remaining brother. "You don't need to prove you're a hero, Leo. You're already our hero."

Raph snorted before finally letting Donnie drag him down too and Leo couldn't help but smile.


	4. Trick or Treat - 30 Oct 2015 (2k12)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 'Haunted houses sit atop every corner and jack-o-lanterns abound.' For the first time, 9 yr old Mikey is topside for Halloween but he and his brothers were meant to stick together. 2k12 'verse. 500 words exactly. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.

Written for Flash Fan Fiction Friday 30 October '15 at **LiteraryFanFiction **on Deviant Art**.**

This week's challenge is 'Halloween. If it could be tied to Halloween, it could be used.

* * *

**Trick or Treat**

Nine year old Michelangelo races through the crowded, noisy side-walks as excitement pervades the air. The sun's barely reached the horizon, yet bright Autumn colours and glowing lights fill the streets. Haunted houses sit atop every corner and jack-o-lanterns abound. Enticing scents saturate the breeze, both sweet and spicy; and the costumes! Mikey stops, gawking as princesses, witches, ghosts and pirates wander around in costumes so real he can hardly tell the difference. Dancing skeletons and cobwebs load every window and fake spiders and goblins perch on white picket fences.

It's just as he always imagined it and Mikey bounces impatiently. Unable to hold back any longer, he dashes towards a group of kids his age laughing and playing games. Though he can't remember his father finally giving permission, for the first time they're allowed topside to join festivities they've only seen on television. Mikey dismisses the thought; Raph always says he has the memory of Dory anyway.

Approaching a group dressed like characters from his favourite movie, Mikey grins broadly. "Hi! Can I play too?" Slowly turning, they stare in abrupt silence and Mikey swallows, suddenly unsure. Taking two steps back, he tries smiling again. "I'm Mikey and I'm new around here!"

Starting to feel scared when nobody speaks, he looks frantically for his brothers; they were meant to stick together, especially since this is their first time topside. Seeing no-one and feeling uncomfortable, he turns again. The children are nowhere in sight and in their place stand menacing adults with nets. Mikey immediately turns on his heel, running in terror for his life; weaving and dodging like Master Splinter taught him.

A net suddenly thrown over him, Mikey promptly trips, slamming down face first. However, before he can push himself up, he's harshly grabbed. He wriggles, squirming and screaming for help but no-one comes and he's quickly tossed into a cage in the back of a waiting van.

"_Lemme go! I wanna go home!_"

Mocking laughter fills the air.

Tears slide down his freckled cheeks. "_Please_..." he hiccups.

"You shouldn't have come," they taunt. " Your brother was right, Halloween's just a trap for creatures like you."

They slam the door, leaving Mikey trapped in darkness as he screams desperately for his brothers.

-:-

"Mikey! Wake up!"

Mikey shoots into a sitting position, his head slamming painfully into something just above him.

"Ow!" Donnie complains.

Mikey stares tearfully at his brother.

Donnie rubs his forehead gingerly. Then, "You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?"

It takes a few moments for Mikey to realise he's home safe in bed. He nods. "Raph was right... Halloween really is just a trap for us."

"No, it's not. Raph only said that because he was disappointed Master Splinter won't let us go again," Donnie assures him. "Let me tell you the real story."

Donnie climbs into bed and they snuggle down, Mikey calming and eventually falling back asleep while Donnie tells him all about Halloween.

Owari


End file.
